custom_stufffandomcom-20200215-history
Jared Robinson
Jared Robinson is the main protagonist and title character of the Jared & Friends franchise. He is the leader (and founder) of the Imagination Posse, the team of him and his circle of his best and favorite friends. His circle of friends include Barney the Dinosaur, Madeline Macgowan, Isabela Moner, Natalia Emmerson, The D3, and the other members of the Posse! Physical/General Appearance Jared is a handsome teenage boy with brown skin, short jet black hair, brown eyes, and a winning smile. He sometimes (on occasion) labels himself as the "super-sweet chocolate colored imaginative Imaginary Raven-Style Psychic boy" At school, he sports the uniform: red polo shirt with white T-shirt underneath, along with black pants with a belt, as well as black high-top Nike sneakers. But when he's not in is uniform, he usually likes to wear stylish teen boy clothing that's vibrant and colorful, as well as sporting his favorite cap (color may vary), and bright blue and red (any colored) high-top sneakers that resemble the famous Converse Chuck Taylor All-Stars. Almost all his outfits have his famous "J" insignia on it. For more info on Jared's different attire/costumes/overall wardrobe see: Jared Robinson's outfits Age Throughout the franchise, Jared's age is mentioned very frequently, but for the age level from each season, see the list below: 13-14 (Season 1) 14-15 (Season 2) 15 (Season 3) 15-16 (Season 4) 16-17 (Season 5) 17-18 (Season 6) So it puts him at the regular high school age, like most of the other posse members. However, at the very beginning of the show, we see Jared at his final days of 8th grade, and his birthday is at the end of June (June 27) Nicknames * Jay Jay (JJ, sometimes. But called that by everyone) * Jay Ray * J (His most common called nickname) * Red Hot Robinson * Roving Robinson * Playa Boy * Lil' J * Big J * J man * Daniel (his middle name) * Numbuh 1 (his codename for the missions) * Rockin' Robinson * Kamakazi Jared! (Due to his frequent kamakazi battle cries) * Super Jared (or Super Psychic) (his superhero alias) * Catchphrases/Quotes * Supertastic! * Awesome-tacular! * Jared Robinson is my name, Imagination is my game! * Wahoo! * Battle Stations! * Let's Go! * Imagination Posse, Battle Stations! * Hey, y'all! * What's up, y'all? * Hey Hey Hey! * Let's Roll! * Imagination Posse, Squad Countdown! * Charmix Time! (if he needs to summon the Charmix power-up) * Jared Robinson, Power Up! (Super Jared transformation Battle Cry) *I am the Fresh Prince of Imagination! *Boo Boo Kitty! *Oh my Snap! *Oh, boy! *Coolio! * Personality/Role on the show/Biography Jared Robinson is the cool, laid-back, bubbly, sassy, vivacious, brave, nervous, intelligent, cool, calm, outgoing, kind, streetwise, imaginative, shy, rambunctious, irritable, inventive, impulsive, smart, spunky, a bit childlike, outspoken, innovative, and most of all, imaginative teenage boy (who has autism) and the imaginary Raven-style psychic leader of the Imagination Posse, the massive group of his favourite & best real-world comrades/schoolmates and his great imaginary friends (whom he calls "imaginaries" for clarity for people who can't see them) He's also one of the intelligent members of the gang, saying he has common sense (which he does have), having to remind people of the most reasonable way, despite his tendency to believe things unseen and that he says could happen, and his extensive vocabulary. His imagination, which is a source of constant comment, is a key element in the franchise, and it helps him create new things to complete the impossible. He has used it to make new friends and go on new adventures. In fact, because of his wacky imagination and artistic talent, it has shown to give him a lot of attention from girls and some even develop crushes on him, because of his brilliant ideas and personality. He is seen writing a new story or drawing something in his sketchbook. He has also shown to be a skilled cartoon artist and he knows a lot about animation. Not to mention, he always lets his guard down, there's no buffer, and he speaks the truth, without question, right to the point, exact from his mind, a force to be reckoned with. He's the kind of guy that keep his game, and I mean, his total A-Game, totally tight. Being one of the most intelligent kids in the posse, he has a talent for building new inventions, gizmos, gadgets, etc. the gang uses on their adventures, even though he doesn't have exceeding marks in school, but he manages makes it work. He can also tinker with old gadgets and fix or upgrade them, for example, helping fix and upgrade the Magic School Bus all the time, and in one episode, he made some modifications to Barney's Game Machine cart. He also loves to invent new gadgets, like his Bubble-Ray. It is also shown Jared loves music with a rhythm he can get at, mostly a funky one and music is one of his main interests. The kinds of music he listen to (in particular) are Pop, R&B, hip-hop, and funk, and gospel(particularly under the genre categories listed). When he experiences musical withdrawal, he faints and goes crazy unless someone plays good music. This condition is seen in select episodes of the later seasons, starting with the fourth. It's revealed that listening to Uncle Kracker's Follow Me and doing breathing exercises or just listening to the song relaxes him. His love for music is what inspired him to invent his Boombox-Jukebox and his Remix-o-tron Turntable. Jared also loves to dance to his music and loves adding background music to the missions he goes on with his friends. It is revealed Jared has a tendency of doing the famous Carlton dance from The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air whenever Tom Jones' It's not Unusual plays or just by pure reflex. At times, when he's upset, he gets really discouraged and even recklessly and irrationally furious (For example, when Anika tried to snatch something from him, he gets super furious, so furious, he forged all the gadgets together and blasted her out of her way, and in Clue Caper, when he gets really upset about losing Isabela, he isn't afraid to let out his feelings and reasons, even with music), he is shown to be very insecure and vulnerable sometimes and he has trouble controlling his emotions, and sometimes revealing them, an issue shown around his relationship with Natalia when he first started going out with her. It is also shown that Jared can get so scared or discouraged that he can cry in a certain situation. It is also shown that Jared's friends and family really do care about him and love him very much, and tel him the advice he needs to hear, even though he doesn't want to hear it. He's also the script-writer, animator (He wants to open/found his own animation company), and artist of the gang, who goes to Sheepdog Animation School every Saturday. Count on Jared to hook up a cartoon version of yourself, and maybe animate it. It's revealed that he has an animation station workshop room in the lair. Starting in late Season 3, in the moment a crisis or confusion of what to do next, he will urge his brain by saying, "Think, think, think!", where upon the camera enters Jared's ear and goes into his brain to observe its inner workings as well, as to relive a scene from the early part of the episode. Jared will then shout, "Brain Blast!", and arrive at the solution for whatever danger he has landed himself, his friends, or his town in. There are some instances that other members of the Posse (e.g. Barney) brain blast, too, instead of Jared. He has autism, Asperger's syndrome to be exact, so his brain works differently than others do, and he has trouble controlling his emotions sometimes, most notably when he's angry or if he has a crush on someone. He is also shown to have a mischievous side, always wanting adventure and stirring things up. Even though he can be a bit selfish, arrogant and even cynical, and can sometimes come of as a smart-alec or even a nerd, he is a nice guy and means very well. He can also be very irritable sometimes, if something doesn't go his way. Nonetheless and overall, Jared Robinson is one of the most exceptional teenage boys you will ever meet. Evil Side * In Generation: Jared, he becomes mad with power and he sadistically tries to kill Hayden, as a result of Maddy's rejection, his poor emotion control, and his jealousy, taking a toll on him. * In one episode in the spinoff, he punched one of his friends in the face out of his own anger * In Season 2, Jared's crush on Maddy soon got him to the point of him doing away with Hayden, which lead to Generation: Jared * Background/Ethnicity Jared's background is Jamaican-Canadian. He's of Jamaican decent, which he frequently mentions throughout the franchise, that his parents were born in Montego Bay, St. James, Jamaica as well, as his grandmother (on his mother's side) Family Jared lives with his health-concious and helpful mom, Jacqueline, his hot-headed gentle giant dad, Noel (Merry Christmas, get it? Ha Ha), and his little brother, Ethan Robinson. He also has his maternal grandmother, Ivylin Samuels. He mentions many other members of his family, like his paternal grandmother, his cousins from New York (Shannon, Shyanne, and Shenise) Jared has a good relation with his parents and brother, but they sometimes don't like Jared's rebellious, outspoken, and mischievous behavior. Abilities/Weaknesses Jared has a few weaknesses: One is his somewhat poor communication skills, as he is shown to be very shy around people, particularly his crush. He sometimes says things that people don't understand, so he has to repeat himself multiple times, much to his frustration. Another is his poor control of his emotions, there are times when his emotions get the better of him, one perfect example would be in the episode. Generation: Jared, his emotions get the better of him and take control of him and he doesn't thing about his actions and makes a big mistake. Another one of his flaws is that he's a bit of a stalker toward Sydney and Maddy as he has a whole bunch of holograms and photos of them in the lair, his bedroom, his iPhone, his Skwak-Pad, & his diary. Sometimes his crushes on them gets the better of him and goes to great lengths to impress them with his talents. Also, he has trouble letting go certain events from the past, like his run-in with MCJ in early Season 2. Jared's most notable abilities are (see below): Imagination Jared's imagination is one of his best ones, being the teen guy in the series who can imagine almost anything, as he mentions. But sometimes, it can get him into trouble, but always uses it to solve problems and help him. Psychic Powers Another one of his notable ones is his imaginary psychic abilities. He labels them as Raven-style because his powers are identical to the visions, etc. on That's So Raven, which one of his imaginary friend, Monique inherits, too. Whenever Jared wonders something or out of sheer unexpected surprise, the viewer sees the premonition (Just in That's So Raven) he has. He really doesn't know how they work, although it's implied that they're somewhat triggered by whatever he is thinking about or it's something at random. This also includes vibes, similar to the TSR episode Saving Psychic Raven, which appear frequently in the first season/the early episodes. The vibes are seen more or less as the series progresses. Musical Skills Jared is usually a musical guy, keeping the beat, therefore starting a song on the show. The best part is his voice, he has a talent for singing, which is his most notable and most used musical talent. He mentions and it's said he played saxophone in music class (first semester) and he previously had piano lessons when he was younger. He even brought up he used to be in the school junior choir in the 4th grade. It's revealed he made the instrumental track of the J&F Theme/Psychic on the Scene on GarageBand on the living room iMac at home. Voice Impressions It's also revealed that he an try and hange his voice to sound like Barney, or Digit, etc. He can also do just as many different voices as good as Raven (From That's So Raven) It's pretty effective on a mission, if he needs to disguise as someone. There are some cases where he talks like other characters (e.g. Evil Jimmy) Inventing/Tinkering/2x4 Technology Mechanics Besides Professor Tinkerputt, Ms. Frizzle, Digit, and Barney, he's also skilled in mechanics and inventing. In one episode, he revealed he's in charge of new upgrades for the Magic School Bus. This is shown frequently as the series progresses, with him working on new M.S.B. functions and upgrades, refurbishing old gadgets/building new ones, etc. It's also revealed he invented many things in his time in the posse (e.g. a boombox, a communicator, his super-watch he wears almost every episode, etc.), most notably his special custom made super car, The Jared-Mobile! He also built his glider jet pack backpack into his regular backpack, the glider having a resemblance to Tecna's in her Winx form, while the twin jet pack engines resemble Jimmy Neutron's jetpack. Magical Abilities He is also shown to be the keeper of the magical Super Jar, and an expert on magic. Using his magical amulet bracelet, he is able to cast a spell or two. He also can imagine that he has the power of Morphix, just like Layla from Winx Club. Bubble Gum Morphix, to be exact. A magical compound that mixes in bubble gum and water molecules together and tastes good. He can also use his imagination to have Barney magic, too. Superhero Powers Jared is notably shown later on in the series (notably in the cartoon series) to have his own superhero persona: Super Jared! He transforms a similar way to the Winx Club, most notably Layla/Aisha (4kids version, just with his Charmix. He usually transforms with Layla's theme), just like everyone else. Jared's usual powers (like his magic from his amulet bracelet and Barney magic) are still intact, notably his Morphix. Animation Jared is also known for his drawings, writing and animating. He dreams of bewing one of the greats, making his own animation empire and put the Waterloo Region on the map. He is seen drawing, writing, or animating in the show a lot. Writing Jared is also well known for his wonderful stories of his adventures. He also writes the scripts for the show itself and he is known to be very poetic. Transformation Sequences (Note: Usually Jared's transformation sequences are animated the same way in the animated spinoff, but followed according to the live-action self's movements) Super Jared Jared transforms into Super Jared a similar way to the Magic Winx Transformation from Winx Club First, he screams as he flexes his arms, and there is a brilliant white flash. Jared spins and his clothes are replaced with his Super Jared outfit, bit-by-bit in a green glow. And after that, a silhouette of Jared comes into focus and his superhero form's main outfit forms in a flash of golden light. Next, Jared’s arm is shown and his super-watch materializes a similar way to Tecna and Stella. After that, the silver rings on Jared’s arm start to materialize out of Morphix and sparks, similar to Flora. Then, Jared's shoes get upgraded to his super shoes, thanks to them being materialized out of colorful sparkles, Morphix, and a thunder flash, similar to Musa. After that, after a vision flash, Jared's cape and logo appear magically. Finally, he strikes a dancer's pose, flies up out of camera frame range via his backpack glider (similar to Tecna and Layla.) and lands back within range, striking his final pose and his famous Super Jared logo appears via a lightning bolt. (Just Like Layla/Aisha's from Winx Club). In some cases, alternate beginnings are used almost every other episode, where Jared does movements similar to Tecna (several air punches, then cross wrists and transform) or Musa. Charmix Relationships (girlfriends/crushes) * Jovana Dabic (crush, one-sided one Jared's side) (formerly) * Madeline Macgowan (crush, one-sided on Jared's before, but now on Maddy's side) * Isabela Moner (Season 2) * Sydney Gukerwickie (Crush, one-sided on Jared's side, slightly) (Currently) * Natalia Emmerson (Season 3 - present) (currently) (Original series) Curiosites *'Birthday:' June 27th *'Favorite Color:' Barney-purple, sky blue, I love 'em all *'Favorite Hobbies:' Drawing, writing, going on adventures, and animating *'Ideal Boyfriend/Girlfriend:' Loyal, loving, and just someone you're really fond of and they should accept you back...just like my girls, Maddy, Isabela, and Natalia *'Best Friend(s):' Barney the Dinosaur, I can talk to him about almost anything! Whether it's a problem or a fun idea for an adventure. And also, Claire Higgins & Isabela Moner, as well, they're totally awesome, in fact, all of the Posse! *'Favorite Movies:' Barney's Great Adventure, any of the VeggieTales movies *'Loves:' Dancing, writing, drawing, animating, and most of all, hanging with family and friends and going on imaginary adventures *'Favorite Music:' Hip hop, Pop, Rap, Ballad, practically all kinds, as long as they got a good rhythm I can get at *'Favorite Spell:' Bubble Gum Morphix! It's a rush *'Favorite Memory(ies): '''Mission: Maddy, that's something I know I will never forget! *'Favorite Bible Verse(s)/Sayings/: Proverbs 31:30, Proverbs 17:17 *'Favorite Food: '''Oreo Cookies, I love that stuff! Love Interests/Love Life Jared has a complicated and rocky love life, even though he's never had a girlfriend (in the real world). His first love interest introduced in the show was Jovana Dabic (from MCJ), who he stated they go way back, but due to a run-in with bright red lipstick, he instantly became smitten without question. His second love interest was his first high school crush, Madeline Macgowan. His 3rd is Isabela Moner (Jared & Friends), who later became his imaginary girlfriend, and his first, imaginary or real. Likes/Dislikes Likes * Imaginary adventures * Imagination (in-general) * Inventing * Drawing * Animation * Music * His friends and family * Natalia * Maddy * Sydney * Isabela * Winning * Positivity * Getting his way * Helping his friends * Oreos * Bright colors * Going on dates with the girls *Jahil-Ben *Pulling pranks *Calling Natalia "Bubble Bunny" or "Cookie" *Electronic gadgets *Empire *Calling Maddy "Cookie" *Saying Cookie quotes, particularly "Boo-Boo Kitty" *Singing *Dancing *Romance *Being stylish *Barney & The D3 *Hayden Petzke *Miranda *Chantel *Jovana *Addison Holley *The Bodyguard Musical & Movie *The Nicktoons * Dislikes * His family antagonizing/scolding him * Maddy's constant complaining * Taking out the garbage * Natalia, Maddy, Barney, or Isabela being taken away from him * Rejection * Scary things * Being shy * People bossing him around *Jahil-Ben (formerly, slightly) *His evil clone *Hayden-Bots *Jahil-Droids *His music, art, or animation being taken away from him *Vaping *Angelo Dubois *Cookie hitting someone with a broomstick *People not listening to him or not understanding him *Losing his friends and family *Themba and Natalia being together (slightly) (formerly) (non-canon) *Being left out *David Dasilva's complaining at him *Bad music *Being made fun of *Being a third wheel *Dawson Roth (a little bit) *Vampires *His mom's hectic work schedule *Seeing Natalia unhappy *Seeing his friends and family unhappy * Friends/Enemies Best Friends/Allies * Barney the Dinosaur * The D3 * Jay-Jay the Jet Plane * Tracy * Snuffy the Skywriter * Herky the Helicopter * Revvin Evan * Tuffy * Digit Leboid * Widget Leboid * Madeline Macgowan * MC * Chloe Bugdale * Aidan Brady * Nicola Allain * Rachel Buttinger * Claire Higgins * Natalia Emmerson (current love interest/girlfriend) (Original series) *Sydney Gukerwickie *Ben "Jahil" Coveny *Jack Giannou *Emily Simmons *Libby Jones-Brown *Motherboard *Dr. Marbles *Professer Tinkerputt *Taraji P. "Cookie Lyon" Henson *Annasophia Robb *Crystal Kayla *Jade Pettyjohn *Brianna Romany *Brittany Demeitriou *Dr. Marbles *Arden Heron *Paula Bonilla *Mia T *MCJ *Addison Holley *Jasmine Marinelli *Julia Sullivan *Michalela Quirk *Una Mcnally *Taylor Thorne *Hillary Motz *Jamie Lorentz *Morgan Taylor *Kara Howitt *Jillian Rouix *Katelyn Mielke *Tyson Compton *Evelyn *Themba *Marcel Tizzard *Jessica Zarnke *Meghan McCracken *Seth *Kiki * Enemies *Harley Quinn *Wicked *Vernon the Toxin *Bumble the Trumble *Evil Jared (his evil clone) *Blarney the Dinosaur *Jahil-Ben (formerly) *The Hacker *Buzz & Delete (sort of) *Tariq "The Freak" Cousins *Evil Barney (the clone) *Guiliana Green *Meldar Prime * Relationships/Friendships Barney the Dinosaur Main Article: ''Jared & Barney's Friendship Jared & Barney are best friends and they built the Posse together when Jared was younger than he was in the pilot, almost a baby. He serves as his mentor in imagination, and still has been with him to this day. He serves as a big brother/fatherly figure to the team, serving as one of the great voices of reasons. It is shown Jared gets emotionally crushed when he loses Barney, due to him being one of his BFFs. Barney may not be as abrasive as Jared, but is always loyal to him. Jared is fond of Barney because he is one of his childhood heroes, mentors, and, without a doubt, his best friend. Madeline Cabral Jared likes MC because she's calm, mellow, sensible, wise, and friendly. MC serves as a big sister toward him and is always trying help him out of his shell. It is shown she cares about him very much, one perfect example would be in Generation: Jared, she admits to caring about Jared a lot and she wouldn't let anything happen to him. They have a big sister-little brother like bond/relationship. MCJ In the early episodes, Jared had a strong bond all 3 girls, but since his blunder with them, they defected from the posse, and they almost lost it, until they forgave him. They act somewhat sisterly to Jared and sometimes don't like his wacky demeanor and vivid imagination, but in the end, they always accept him for who he is. With Jovana, Jared had a major crush on her that he (almost) couldn't control, but as time went on, his feelings for her faded away, but in a few occasions, there are signs showing Jared still may like her. In the later seasons, starting with late Season 2, they rejoin the main cast to further develop relationships with Jared and the others, as well as their character Sydney Gukerwickie Jared's relationship with Sydney is somewhat very similar to Jimmy & Betty's from Jimmy Neutron, as well as Arnold & Lila's relationship from ''Hey Arnold! & ''Sheen & Aseefa from ''Planet Sheen.'' 'Jared has had a crush on Sydney ever since the day they met at Homecoming in 10th grade. Jared repeatedly tries to impress Sydney with his imagination and talents, but sometimes, they always backfire but Jared always finds a fix. Sydney sees Jared as an adorable friend, a boy with a fun attitude, and someone who always fixes his mistakes and a very special boy, but has shown some romantic feelings toward him. Despite him secretly dating Natalia and his clear deep love for her, it makes it clear that Jared may still like Sydney. It's also revealed that he has pictures of her and Maddy stashed in various places, like his Skwak-Pad, his bedroom, even his phone and diary, a situation he has yet to figure out. Sometimes, it is hinted that Sydney might actually have a crush on Jared, like Maddy Natalia Emmerson Main Article: ''Jared & Natalia's Relationship Jared has a good relationship with Natalia, being one of his best friends from church and in general. He has shown to harbor an almost very big crush on her since her debut in the third season, but it is hinted in previous episodes that he may have always liked her for his whole life, since they met as babies, possibly being his first crush, but never knew it. Natalia sees Jared as an adorable friend and one of his very best. They begin to secretly go on dates, starting in the 2nd Valentine's Day special, but they became an official couple after Jared confesses her love to her at a weekend conference. It's revealed that Jared cares about her more than he loves art, animation, writing, and music and Natalia feels the same toward Jared. Either way, she stays one of Jared's best friends. There is a (non-canon) Secret Files story arc that explains Jared's fear of losing her. Their relationship is similar to Sheen & Libby's and Jimmy & Cindy's relationships from Jimmy Neutron. It is shown Jared appreciates the other girls' interest in him, but he still loves Natalia. Nicola Allain Jared and Nicola are good friends and enjoy their fun with the posse. Jared likes Nicola because she always seems to love his wacky inventions and his big ideas, as well as his artistic talent. Nicola enjoys Jared's artistic animation abilities and his brilliance at many things. In fact, she admires it very much. It is hinted that she might have a crush on Jared as well. These two share almost like a big brother-little sister-like bond. Madeline Macgowan Main Article: Jared & Maddy Macgowan's Relationship Jared harbored a crush on her ever since he predicted his first encounter with her. However, his crush gets the better of him sometimes, but he always recovers and cares for her very much. This condition is major plot point in the Mission: Maddy saga, particularly Generation: Jared. It is revealed, along with Sydney, he has a bunch of stashes of photos of her, Sydney, or them together, something he has yet to figure out. It is shown she soon has a crush on Jared as time goes on, but it is hinted she has always liked Jared, judging by her flirting and antagonizing (to mask her love). Despite her spite and teasing and her calling him names (e.g. "Nerd-red", "Rambunctious Robinson"), she still likes Jared very much and is always in for a new experience with him. It is shown she hates seeing Jared upset and will do anything to comfort him. There are signs that Jared may still like her as well. There is a season 4 episode that studies Maddy's crush on Jared and her jealousy toward his relationship with Natalia. Hayden Petzke Since dating his then-crush, Maddy, he got resentful of their relationship to the point of doing away with him for good. Since then, they made peace and since they got rid of Jared's evil clone, Hayden becaomes and serves a big-brother figure toward Jared. In Season 4 and onward, Hayden rejoins the main cast and further develops relationships with Jared, Barney, and the others. It's revealed in Season 4 that he knows Maddy has a crush on Jared. Adrianna Laila & Alisha Helliwell Jared likes Alisha and Adrianna because they have been shown to admire his brilliance and talents. They are first seen in Season 4 and they still continue to develop a relationship with the others in the Posse. Sometimes, it's shown that the girls might have a crush on Jared = Trivia/Notes * It's frequently revealed/implied he has autism and is on the spectrum, even in the pilot. It is revealed that he has Asperger's Syndrome. In fact, it is mentioned in the theme song * In the pilot and early episodes, his voice was almost scratchy and higher in pitch to match his young age, but after that, his voice is a bit more deep and clear, but sounding like the original voice * He is one of the creators of the show * He does most of the writing, designing, and animating for the show * According to the DVD/special, J&F: Sing-Along Party, he likes almost all the songs in the series, but if he had to choose a few, he'd say The Land of Make-Believe, The Jared-Bela Song, Once Upon a Time, Mr. Knickerbocker, Shake Down and of course, Psychic on the Scene *He and Barney founded (the current age of) the Imagination Posse together *He's close with almost the enitre posse *A little bit of Jared's superhero design is based on Layla's Winx form *On episodes like Mission: Maddy 2, & most notably, Generation: Jared, Jared has been known to have an almost demonic temper at times, a trait that Themba reveals to have in a (non-canon) episode in the spinoff *He is the first to earn his Charmix *It is revealed that Jared has trouble controlling his emotions and anger, which explains his short temper and vulnerability *He is also shown to be very insecure and vulnerable, due to his autism and his inability to fit in *He created the Jared-ix Power with Wicked *Starting in the 2nd half of Season 3 (the 2017 New Year's special), Jared starts doing brain blasts just like Jimmy Neutron *According to Barney, it's revealed that Jared keeps a secret heart-shaped portrait changing locket with Natalia Emmerson's picture to remind him of his love for her, similar to Helga's locket from Hey Arnold! *It's revealed he cares deeply about his family and friends more than anything, more than he loves art, animation, writing, and music. Some episodes, like Generation: Jared, and the TV movie, Friends Forever reveal this *He can keep many secrets well, but sometimes if something causes him too much pressure, he lets secrets out. Other than that, he has been known to keep secrets well *It's revealed that Jared's celebrity crush (besides Isabela) is Canadian actress, Addison Holley. One of the main reasons why is that she slightly resembles Natalia *Jared is also skilled at noticing if two people like each other a lot and picking up on certain social cues, a skill that's notably used with two of his best friends, Katelyn and Tyson * Gallery 139.JPG 774.JPG 216.JPG|Vision Quest! 796.JPG J&FMissionMaddysagaDVDcover1.png IMG_2870.jpg|Through the eye, the vision runs. Flash of Future, here it comes!.... 215.JPG 025.png 010.png Untitled37.png 073.JPG 155.JPG 024.JPG 052.JPG Category:Jared & Friends Category:J&F episodes/franchise focusing on Jared Category:J&F Characters Category:Imagination Posse